Intentions
by MidnightStarr
Summary: Kai's just a little fed up with the Saint Shields and their spying so he decides to do some investigating of his own. When he corners Mariam in an alleyway, he'll get the answers he's looking for. What Kai doesn't expect is a third guest dropping in. Of course, Mariam never expected any of this at all. [KaixMariamxRay, MA/lemon/2-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**MS: **Couldn't help myself. Seeing all the exotic pairings with Mariam on this site has made me want to revisit my old niche; writing back-alley lemons. LOL. This time I think I'll give the ol' two-on-one a try ;) I hope you guys enjoy it! It'll be a two-shot I do believe. I'd also like to remind people (for those of you who visited _'Putting it Together'_) about the roleplaying notice I have on my profile and in one of the chapters. I'd love to find a new partner who could roleplay the Beyblade fandom with me. Again, no webcams or real-life interaction involved; it's all done through messaging on Skype. I have a few story ideas I'd love to try out, and if anyone is interested in this please send me a PM!

One last thing; go check out the poll on my profile guys! I need some opinions. Now read on, and please review!

* * *

"This whole spying thing of yours is getting a bit old."

Mariam paused midstep. That cold, calculating voice belonged to one person only.

Kai Hiwatari of the BladeBreakers... Protector of the legendary phoenix of fire. Renowned Tyson-hater, andddddd prick extraordinaire. She'd thought she'd gone unnoticed; her feet were extra quiet. She stayed extra-far away... But apparently she'd failed.

Mariam drew in a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I just wanted one more look. Just to make sure that we didn't make a mistake."

Kai's face hardened at the thought. Only days before this cocksucking team had challenged them to a match with stakes that the BladeBreakers hadn't been prepared to bet. In fact, they had been robbed of one bitbeast.

Now, Kai was no sentimental man; quite the opposite. But something about the way Ray's heart had broken after the Saint Shields took Driger had made him feel like more of a team player than anything had in a long, long time. Hell... Maybe since his team pulled him off that freezing ice pan in Siberia.

His fists clenched at his sides.

The BladeBreakers may have only been together for about a year, but he supposed that was enough time to begin to actually care for his teammates. Kenny was a know-it-all, and his voice was grating. Tyson was- ...Tyson was Tyson. Max was absolutely juvenile, and Ray... Kai could give or take Ray Kon. At least, that's what he'd thought. Then the Saint Shields stole Driger from him and the look of loss on Ray's face was enough to send Kai into a downward spiral of madness. He could remember the desire to burn right through Dunga, sear through all of them like the flames that had engulfed the rollercoaster that day. Anything to get the white tiger back to its rightful owner. Anything to protect Dranzer. And Dragoon, and Draciel. All of them had felt it. Tyson maybe wasn't as close to Ray as he was to Max; but together they were a team. A team that had won, fought, lost and learned together to make themselves the best beybladers in the world. Max saw Ray like a big brother. He'd ask the Chinese blader everything that he and Tyson didn't know, Kenny was too shy to answer, orrr they just plain didn't want to take a chance on asking Kai himself. And Ray always answered.

Ray was a part of their team. And, as much as Kai hated to admit it... He was family.

So naturally, Kai didn't appreciate finding yet another rat in his backyard after the BladeBreakers had done exterminating.

"You didn't 'make a mistake.' Now leave."

That infernal female just rolled her eyes at him.

"I was trying to. Go home, Kai."

The Russian crossed his arms, gaze unyielding. Mariam rolled her eyes yet again, and began to walk a few paces away. She could understand his hate; jesus, she understood Ray's. Her entire team had. But... they were given a mission. And they had just cause to believe that Dragoon, Draciel, Dranzer and Driger posed a threat to society. Stories about their destructive power had been passed down from generation to generation in Mariam's clan for centuries.

The battle was waged and... the BladeBreakers won. Mariam would be a liar if she said that she expected that outcome, but at the end of the day the battle had been hard fought and sorely lost. Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray would keep the legendary beasts of water, wood, fire and earth.

"Don't let me catch you around here again. I won't spare your beyblade like Max did. Not after the trouble you caused."

Now that remark stopped Mariam in her tracks and she swung the whole of her body around. Scoffing loudly, the words just sort of slipped out before she could help herself. Never one to back down from a threat, she said: "You don't frighten me, asshole. What are you going to do? Glare at me until I burst into flame?"

Using Max against her was a low blow. By now it was obvious that the blonde and the blunette had carried on a brief flirtation. Something that Mariam would admit to herself, late at night when she slept alone, that she would've liked to see go farther. Something about that kid... Fuck. Shaking her head, Mari buried her feelings toward Max Tate and laughed humorlessly. "You're _pathetic_, Kai."

Again Mariam turned around to head back. By now she was sure Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga would be wondering where she was. With the flight booked for early the next morning, Mariam closed her eyes and tried to enjoy her last night of freedom. Japan had been an amazing opportunity; mission accomplished or not. But she was no fool, and she'd been dreading the day she had to go back to where she came from.

Tonight, this final excursion to the Granger dojo had been the last luxury Mariam decided to allow herself. She'd wanted to see Max one last time. Maybe leave some childish hopes of a life away from her home island at rest. Running into Kai had... Not been on the schedule.

He moved so fast that she almost screamed; almost.

Kai grabbed her arms hard enough to bruise and shoved Mariam against the unyielding side of the brick alleyway wall. She felt the backs of her arms scratch and tear; felt the hard press of her ponytail being pushed into her skull. He was so close... Closer than she'd ever been to him. The startle had risen goosebumps on her flesh, caused her heart to pound and swallowing roughly, she raised her green eyes to Kai's own. Mariam wasn't naive; she was at least a foot and a half shorter than the BladeBreaker captain, and with a lot less muscles. But that didn't mean her bark couldn't best his.

"I didn't much take you for a woman-beater Hiwatari."

Kai grit his teeth so hard Mariam could've sworn she heard his jaw click. When he lifted a hand Mariam couldn't help it. She closed her eyes...

And braced herself for the hard impact of Kai's fist.

...Only, the hit never came.

Instead Kai's hand closed around Mariam's jaw and left cheek. He brought their faces close; again so close, it made her shiver. Maybe made something wet down below that she would've never admitted to. Whatever Kai had in mind, this intimidation tactic... He won. It was working. Mariam was wedged against the wall so tightly that she could barely move, and suddenly screaming for help and running home to Ozuma sounded pretty damn appealing. Her eyes were squeezed shut so tightly that it almost hurt. Waiting, still waiting...

"Look at me."

A second passed; it took that long for her to register what Kai had actually said. Reluctantly, Mariam opened her green eyes and stared up at him.

He almost smirked. She was breathing so heavily that her clothed breasts pressed against his chest with every inhale, and her eyes were so riveted on him that he almost felt-... He did, feel it.

Power. Kai felt powerful. And he wondered if she could feel the second something, pressing between her hips.

"You should be a little more careful about how you talk to people Mariam. Maybe a little more respectful of their privacy. I'm not a woman-beater." Kai's lips formed a thin line at the pause between his sentences. "It takes a low, low son of a bitch to hit a girl. And I'll gladly beat the shit out of anyone who ever dares to try."

Mariam's eyes narrowed a little in confusion. As the seconds wore on and Kai continued to speak, it got a little easier to breathe; a little easier to accept the fact that he probably _wasn't_ going to beat her, dismember her body and send it back to her brother in parts. But the closeness... Now that hadn't changed.

Mariam wriggled against him, tried to turn her head and felt Kai apply resistance.

"Kai we leave tomorrow... I won't be around again. Now get your hands off me and let me go back."

The dual-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"No."

The female blader's eyes narrowed again. "What...?"

Kai pressed himself even closer to the Saint Shield female. And now Mariam could feel the definite hardness pressing against her hips. This was... Mari couldn't produce a deduction. She had no idea what to expect; and that made her uneasy. Kai, had made his point.

What more did he want from her...?

"You know now as well as I do that our bitbeasts are in good hands. Driger belongs with Ray, Draciel is safe with Max, and despite the fact that Tyson has absolutely no fucking brains, Dragoon is at home with him." He tightened his grip on her chin. "And Dranzer is staying with me." Mariam stared brazenly back at him. Hm... Kai had to admire her spunk.

Now at the same time Kai had noticed that, since hitting puberty, all women seemed to be the same. They all have their own little secrets... Little secrets that, as it turns out, often belie their true intentions. And he had no reason to believe Mariam was any different.

It didn't matter where she came from; but he was going to find out why she kept coming.

"I think you should tell me why you keep sniffing around. Just you... Not Ozuma. Not your brother, not Dunga. Just you Mariam. So how's about you let me know the truth."

Kai would've had to be blind to miss the shooting stretch of pink across her cheeks. Mmhmm... He did smirk this time.

Mystery solved.

"So it's true then."

"What's true?!" She pushed out against him suddenly, but her shape was miniscule in comparison to his own and Kai barely jarred against her shove.

"You're wet for Max."

Mariam's eyes opened wide, and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I... What the hell did you just say?!"

Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Again with the denying, again with the lying and fuckin' again with the consistent feminine need to hide and/or disguise every embarassing feeling relating to emotions. Odd creatures, women; they yap at men every damn day to talk about their feelings but when they're confronted with the simple notion of liking to fuck they shut up like prison gates on his Grandfather.

"You heard me. Don't bother denying it. That was your bandana on his arm that day, and you're the reason the little bastard won't stop jacking off before he goes to sleep." He closed his eyes and shook his head, that shit-eating grin still in place. By now, Mariam wanted to rip it from his features. "I wonder if you're the same... You certainly like to stare at him when you think Max isn't looking."

Mariam wondered if she looked as pale as she felt. Christ, how did that smug asshole figure it out?! She'd managed to keep her infatuation for Max a secret even from Joseph... So how the hell did Kai know...? She sucked in a deep breath. He just kept watching her, watching her flounder for something to say. Something to do, even though she was so tight to his dick and the wall that she could barely lift her arms to give him another push.

Mariam bit down on her lower lip. If he wanted to play games... Maybe she could play with him.

"If you don't want me to deny it, I won't." Mariam steeled her features, and looked the Russian right in the eyes again. "Slim pickings back home... And there's nothing wrong with going home with a little story to tell." She made herself smile, a cunning little thing.

Kai raised an eyebrow. His reaction... Wasn't what she expected.

"So you come to Japan with a side-task of screwing over some innocent guy who no doubt will spend _way_ more time thinking about you and your pussy than you'll spend thinking about him at all; and... The beyblading champion you pick for that is _Max Tate?"_

The arrogant son of a bitch. Kai tossed his head backward and laughed.

"Sweetheart, you clearly have no concept of men."

Mariam was ready to say anything just to get away now. She was tired of being mocked, and she supposed she officially knew how a butterfly in a display case felt. Because Kai seemed to be taking her in... every inch of her. From the inside, to the out. And as she felt him press that length between her legs again, she supposed he was enjoying himself.

Of _course, _she couldn't hang her head and keep her mouth shut. _Not Mariam_. The sixteen year old barked out an exaggerated laugh.

"What, are you actually trying to say that you could do better? That you could _be _better? Way to be a team player there Kai. I wonder what Max would think if he found out you were putting down his dick size."

Kai didn't find it very funny.

"It has nothing to do with size."

He released her chin only to grab the arm he'd let go of before. This time Kai spun Mariam around so fast that she nearly face-planted right into the concrete. In doing so she scratched her cheek and hissed as he pressed her there so tightly for a moment that it was hard to breathe. Hard to focus, on anything other than the fact that Kai's cock was poking her in the ass and his hot breath was tickling at her ear. He smelled good... Something cold. Made her think of winter.

"What the fuck are you doing Hiwatari?! I said _let. go!"_

Kai didn't laugh. This time it was a low rumble, a chuckle that sent shivers up her spine.

"I can show you, you know. Send you home the right way. Poor, sweet little Maxie never has to know I found you. Besides; I think you owe me for the shit you put us through."

Mariam blinked her green eyes. "I... Are you-... Don't objectify me!"

Kai bit down on her ear and she nearly moaned. Yeah; excellent defense there sister.

"If you're not the least bit curious; if you're not the smallest bit interested, in what I can offer you, then..." Now Kai threw abandon to the wind. Holding her wrists behind her back with one hand, he slipped the other down over her ass and back up in under her skirt. Her thighs were parted where she met with the alley wall; and her panties were, as he suspected, damp. Mariam went stiff as a board. He continued. "...Then I'll stop what I'm doing and you can go back to wherever it is that you're from tomorrow. Aching... And knowing you _could've _been with someone who would fuck you right. Because believe me when I say, Tate never could."

Mariam stammered. She had to try to think with his goddamn hand up her skirt, rubbing where it felt just a little too good. Maybe this was why Kai was the captain... He could make a damn persuasive arguement.

Kai waited; nudged her panties aside to run his fingertips over her bare flesh. Hairless, soft as satin and twice as drenched as when he started. Yeah... He could show her a thing or two about the real reason she spent hours watching them. He'd make her regret everytime she gave her attention to Max. But most of all, Kai knew what interested him in her was taking her down a notch. Mariam of the Saint Shields wasn't some sweet girly little blader like Frankie, and she wasn't a die-hard romance case like Mariah either.

The idea of reminding her that she could get as good as she gave-

A noise at the mouth of the alley caused both heads to whip toward the lighter side of the street.

"I can't say this is what I expected to find on my walk."

Ray crossed his arms and stared at his captain and his enemy. Then... He grinned, and Mariam caught a flash of fang from the entrance to their darkened location. She was effectively pinned beneath Kai's hulking chest and caught between, not to be funny, but a rock and a hard place. Kai's hand up her skirt didn't exactly help her case either.

Ray knew, after all, that Mariam always seemed so much more comfortable when she could ambush someone with her brother. Two against one seemed to be her style; she didn't exactly like to fight fair.

"Well Kai? Aren't you going to invite me in?"

_'Time to show her what happens when the tables turn.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Mariam was still gasping for words, staring at yet another BladeBreaker walking toward her.

This shit was going too far, too fast.

So why was she so wet that it was borderline running down her legs?

Things were going from weird, to bad, to worse when Mariam felt Kai press a smirk against the nape of her neck. He drew a deep breath into his lungs as if he were trying to hang on to the smell of her forever. Those god-forsaken fingers kept rubbing at her. Spreading what Mariam already had in spades over her clit, swirling a finger over her entrance.

Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck._

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to see Max, maybe say goodbye, and then be on her way home in the morning. She was _not _supposed to be sandwiched between Kai's cock and a wall so tight it nearly squeezed the breath from her lungs.

And she was not supposed to be staring at Ray Kon as he came toward her, a haughty sneer on his face. Maybe it was karma; all the spying, she or one of the other Saint Shields were bound to get caught sooner or later...

"What about it, Mariam?" Kai's voice plucked her from her own mind and she swallowed roughly. Ray stood silent, watched the bob of her throat and instantly he wondered what that skin would feel like under his tongue. "I don't mind if you don't."

She closed her eyes, and grit her teeth. She wasn't going to cower in front of them... She wasn't going to run home and tell Ozuma, Dunga and her brother just what kind of message the BladeBreakers had for them. Besides, the damage had been done; you might as well not look back once your sworn enemy's seen you getting fingered. ...By your other sworn enemy. Enemies, previous enemies, friends, acquaintainces...?

...She was taking too long. Kai spun her around again, face to face with him. But his hand wasn't long returning to its destination; up in under her dress, this time boldly down the front of her panties. Long ago soaked. Interestingly enough, he didn't bother to restrain her this time. He cupped her chin, much more delicately than before, but left Mariam's own arms to herself. As if the bastard knew she wasn't going to push him away. Was she?

"Ray's waiting for your answer you know."

Mariam tried to keep a straight face as she stared him in the eyes; Kai slipped one digit into her up to the knuckle and watched her jaw clench. Then he curled that finger and Mariam's eyes closed again.

She had to answer.

"Ray can do whatever the hell he wants... I'll take the both of you on if I have to."

Kai just raised an eyebrow while Ray's feline grin lit up his handsome face.

"That's good... We have a score to settle, you and I. Driger hasn't forgiven you; and I haven't either."

And to think; she found Kai alone intimidating.

Mariam turned her head toward the Chinese blader, pursed her lips and tried to look totally un-rattled and totally un-attracted to him. "So what, you're gonna fuck me and send me home to Ozuma, expecting me to tell him about this? That's your game?"

"Something like that."

"I thought you had a girlfriend." He did, didn't he? Mariam thought back to all the research her team had done, all the interviews and photos they'd studied of the BladeBreakers in magazines and on television. It was a well-known 'rumor' that Ray was seeing that little pink thing from the White Tiger team in China. And well, she'd never heard or seen anything about Kai but before the Psykicks hightailed it, Mariam wasn't blind to the way the redhead stared at him. In fact she stared at both Kai and Ray, but she never made a move.

Ray's face darkened a little. The smile tugging at the corners of his mouth lowered, and he blinked those brown eyes. "Mariah and me... That's a story for a different night."

"Hmmm..." Mariam wasn't impressed. She didn't exactly want some catty girl showing up on her doorstep in a month's time screaming about the way Mari did her boyfriend. And she _really _didn't want to have to knock a bitch out over it.

"Mariah won't know about this. No one will." Ray's grin returned. "And if you play your cards right, we won't tell Max. How's that for fair?"

Mariam opened her mouth to reply, but Kai chose that moment to plunge a second and a third finger into her depths. What came out wasn't so much a word as it was a soft hitching of her breath, yet again enough to make her eyes close. Her fingernails scraped the alleyway brick and then she hissed. "Fuck..."

"If you'd get on your knees and stop chitchatting maybe we'll get that far."

Mariam almost growled at him. Ray laughed, and Kai pulled his hand from her womanhood. Only this time he brought her underwear with him, pulling down on the heavy cotton and casting the orange boy shorts aside. Again it seemed like Mariam and Kai locked themselves in an ever-present grudge match. A sort of stare-down that wasn't going to end unless she faltered. Because, god knew Kai wasn't going to.

Mariam stopped chomping at the bit, and sunk down to her knees on the pavement. The rocks and dust stuck into her skin, and she made a face at the sensation. Kai dropped his eyes to her and again, that smirk was back in place. Mari raised pale hands and began to undo the buckle at Kai's jeans. Ray stepped closer, crossing his arms like his team captain. Slying her eyes at him, Mariam realized that Ray figured he was going to be watching a show; not partaking. Internally grinning as she found her first opportunity to shake some shit up, she reached out as Kai's zipper fell down and palmed Ray's cock hard enough for him to surge into her hand.

"You know I'd be happy to wait my turn." Ray shivered under her hand. Mariam just chuckled.

"I'm multi-talented."

With that remark her nimble fingers worked at the belt on Ray's bottoms as well until the black dresspants fell to Ray's mid-thigh.

She had to admit... She was impressed. And not with just one, but with both of them. Maybe they had something actually worth bragging about after all. Mari could feel the heat of their eyes on her, a burning gaze that would've made her blush had she not been so determined to make them realize that she could play this game too. Like so many years before she fought as a girl back home to beyblade; and now she would fight as a woman to bring a man- Men, to their knees.

And Mariam didn't give up.

She pressed her palms hotly against the hardness concealed within their boxers, and now where Ray made no movement, Kai angled his hips to better suit her stance. Kai was thicker... she could feel it. He was wide, hard as steel. Ray wasn't as much meaty as he was long. Idly Mariam wondered what it would be like, if she could choose a winner out of the two. And maybe for just a second she wondered if Max really could measure up to them; or whether Kai was just talking bullshit. She assumed the latter.

Mariam pulled at the elastic, and slipped both pairs of boxers down over their respective owners' hips. Again, she took just a second to take in the view. Ray couldn't help but feel heated under her shifting eyes. Just like every guy did, he'd gone through his phase of wondering if he'd ever be the king of the locker room. But being a champion really did make you realize your own worth.

Mariah screaming his name and fangirls sending him naked pictures helped too.

Kai wasn't worried about the way she studied him. In fact, he was wondering when she'd just get the hell on with it already. Foreplay was great and it was an awesome way to spend a lazy Sunday night, but right now he and Ray were buck-ass naked in some back alley and he wanted her mouth on his cock before they got disturbed. So as soon as Mariam wrapped a palm around the base of him, he reached down and gripped a handful of that indigo hair.

"Open your mouth."

The look she gave him spoke volumes. Mainly '_Don't you order me around you pompous ass'_, but Kai ignored it. He knew she would open wide. They'd all gone too far now to take anything back, and besides; her lips were nice. Almost pretty. They'd be prettier stretched around his dick.

Soon Mariam lowered her eyes again to the task at hand. Kai was one arrogant prick, but at the same time this night was beginning to sprout a lot more potential then it was embarassment. She wanted a story to bring home, she was sure going to get one.

Mari spread her lips apart, and let Kai slip inside the wet cavern of her mouth.

Ray had to admire Kai's finesse. Or maybe he had to admire Mariam's patience, because if he ever treated Mariah like that she'd skin him alive. Taking himself in hand and beginning to stroke, he mused. Maybe that was the beauty of this whole thing.

_'There are no rules and no harm done because, at the end of the night this is just for fun. This won't ever happen again... And I doubt Max would ever have the guts to tell Mariam where to go and what to do like Kai did.'_

The dark-haired man was jolted from his thoughts when Mariam's own hand pushed his aside. She cupped his sack, felt the weights settle in her palms then wrapped her fist around his length and began a heady rhythm. In time to the way she moved her head on Kai's cock.

Now, Ray closed his eyes.

A low hum of appreciation left him, made Mariam feel almost warm inside. Not empowered; not yet. But she was sure it would come. When she returned her green pools to Kai's up there, she almost felt it for sure. The Russian captain had tilted his head back as if he were admiring the nighttime view; only his eyes too, were closed.

_'Whose settling the score now boys?'_

Mariam smirked around Kai's girth, and pulled her head away from him. He looked down almost too quickly for his ego to handle and saw her grin at him; take his hand from her hair so she could turn her attention to Ray.

Now her fingers left Ray's twitching hardness and again, enveloped Kai's wet cock. When she took Ray almost all the way into her mouth with one go he nearly jutted himself down her throat. Mariam earned her first moan.

Kai wasn't pissed that she left his dick; her hand felt fuckin' good on him, working her own spit and thumbing at his head. He could feel his own wetness beading there, leaking in anticipation of what was to come. Speaking of...

Kai watched Ray embed his hand in Mariam's pinned-back hair like he'd done just a minute ago himself. Only, his fingers didn't stay there for long. They threaded backward through the blue strands, snagging a tangle or two and moving past it before Ray pulled at the hairband holding Mariam's tresses in place. He tugged it out of her hair, let it fly some place unknown. Ray preferred long hair; he'd always had a thing for it. He pulled off her headband too before he was done, grinning languidly as her bangs fell forward into Mari's eyes and face. Rolling his eyes back into his head, Ray allowed himself to enjoy another minute of the Saint Shield's pink tongue darting over his head and licking over the prominent veins of him.

When the owner of the white tiger felt his partner in crime move next to him, Ray blinked open his eyes and watched Kai entwine his fingers in Mariam's hair, pulling it back, out of reach of her wet lips as she struggled to keep Ray's suckdown uninterrupted. Ray almost thought she should thank him before Kai pulled backward on her head, made Mariam leave Ray's length with a curse.

"Ow, fuck Kai!"

"Are you on the pill?"

Mariam glared up at him.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Kai just raised an eyebrow. Mariam rolled those piercing greens of hers and stood up again.

"Yes. Asshole."

Kai smiled like the name Mariam had called him was a goddamn term of endearment, and again she found herself wanting to slap that stupid smirk right off his stupid face. Somebody needed to give Kai a course in lovers' etiquette... At least, she thought so before feeling the added wetness between her legs.

Maybe... Maybe she enjoyed being with the two more than she'd like to admit. Even though her head throbbed and the scratch on her cheek from earlier still stung.

"Enough, both of you." They turned their attention toward Ray who was still palming himself. "I know Kai had a good point in asking, but I was enjoying that a little too much for it to end so early. So... Get on your knees again."

Now it was Mariam's turn to raise an eyebrow. Ray was definitely a player, just like Kai but she hadn't heard an order leave his mouth yet. She placed her hands on her hips, gave Ray as bored a look as she could manage. Yeah, maybe she'd fucked him over in more ways than one after she, Dunga, Joseph and Ozuma took Driger; but that didn't mean he got to take over the night's session and leave Kai hanging. Or that he got to get lippy.

Mariam never even noticed how much she wanted both of them to get a fair share of her attention. "Do we need to have a talk about sharing?"

Ray tilted his head. Mariam, again, opened those sinful lips to give Ray a lecture before she felt Kai's hand at the center of her back. With one push he made it very clear what he intended to do.

"We'll share just fine. So get on your knees like he told you and spread your legs. Wide."

Mariam shot Kai a sideways glare over her shoulder before she did as she was told. Sunken down on all fours, she watched Ray kneel in front of her. She heard the pronounced rustle of denim and the chink of Kai's belt buckle a few times before the pants were discarded somewhere mundane like her tie and headband. Then Kai settled onto his knees behind her, and she wondered if the sand and dirt was as much an irritation to him as it was to her own flesh. Rocks bit into her kneecaps, her palms.

Sweeping more of that long mane of hair out of her eyes, Mariam smirked at Ray.

"I wonder how loud I can make you."

Ray didn't answer, but that same feral grin crossed his features. Driger really was a perfect match for Ray... She could see it now. Because being pinned beneath Ray's gaze was like being targeted by a tiger on the prowl. All tense, all intimidation, everything... Stealth. Perfection. Sleek.

"Brace yourself."

"What?"

Kai plunged himself into her folds so quickly that a sharp pain scoured her insides. Mariam cried out, another curse that actually brought Ray's hand to her cheek in a show of concern.

"Jesus christ!" She hissed, adjusted her hips and sucked in a sharp breath. "A little warning would've been nice Kai!"

"I gave you one." He moved himself in, almost groaning as the tight squeeze of Mariam's pussy choked at him. Once he was fully seated in her, tight against the velvet pink of her insides, Kai paused. "Don't tell me you were a virgin."

"No."

Kai and Ray went quiet. And then Kai let out a knowing chuckle.

"I didn't figure Ozuma for the type to be so small, you're tight as fuck." Even Ray let out a laugh at Kai's insinuation toward her team captain, hinting at the way her walls felt around him. Mariam was both flattered by Kai's... Compliment? And floored all the same.

"I didn't have sex with Ozuma..."

"Whatever; we don't give a damn one way or another." Ray smirked when her eyes rose to his own then brought his weeping cock to her mouth. He traced his head over Mariam's plump lower lip. Thicker than Mariah's, a lighter color. Beautiful, but he truly doubted Mariam could top the way Mariah kissed his cockhead just before she sucked him. Made Ray nearly cum down her throat in seconds. "Now finish what you started."

Mariam let her tongue dart out to taste what Ray smeared there on her lower lip, finding the taste of him somewhat delectable. Then like earlier she let him slip inside, feeling Ray's length nearly vibrate in her mouth from the way he groaned. It was a nice sound, another fleeting moment that made her belly feel warm. She wasn't as obsessed with being in control and taking charge as Kai seemed to be, but Mari was no slouch about her own powers.

There was little in life more rewarding then watching a guy fall to pieces because of the way you enamored him. All women had the gift; not every woman chose to enjoy it.

Kai let Mariam get a rhythm going on Ray's dick before he pulled himself back and slammed home again, this time burying the whole of himself within her, less resistance and no cry of pain from the girl below him outside a high keen echoing around his teammate's cock. She really did look striking down there, dress all shoved up to her hips and hair gone wild. It wasn't red, like he pictured sometimes, and this girl's name wasn't Salima but at the same time Kai could appreciate a good piece of pussy.

If things kept going like they were going, maybe someday he'd tell Max just what he should get up on before Mariam met some other guy who could fuck her right. Maybe with blonde hair and freckles too.

Again, in, out. Kai pulled out and pushed himslf back in. As he picked up his speed he noticed the way Mariam arched her back; listened to the sounds she put out around Ray. Hell his friend seemed to be enjoying himself greatly; the way her tongue and jaw worked him and the way Mariam's throat opened and closed around him as she cried out was probably making for one hell of a blowjob for Ray. If the way his breathing got heavier and heavier and his hand got tighter in her hair was of any indication.

Kai flashed his teammate a grin over Mariam's clothed back. Now this was an activity, no doubt, that very few team members got to bond over. Clearly there were more ways than one to exact a little revenge, and this truly had to be the best one Kai could've come up with. Ray seemed to agree. He lowered those dark eyes to Mariam's concealed breasts and palmed one of the moving globes, feeling the hardness of her nipple through the fabric of her dress. Not as big as Mariah's, not as small as some of the girls he'd fucked. Nice just the same.

Soon Kai could feel himself getting close. It was like a spiral of heat that settled in his groin and snaked its way up to his stomach, his chest; a geiser of fire that coiled and slithered in his veins. It was fucking addictive. He dug his fingers into the boney prominences of Mariam's hips and delighted in the way she arched just a little more, sticking her ass up for him. With the change in elevation it helped Kai reach new places inside her, and he moaned at the sensation of her walls squeezing him.

In, out. Pulse. In, out. Pulse. With every thrust Kai felt Mariam's entrance tighten around him, almost like she was craving what he'd give her as he came. It was a consuming thought.

Ray by now was hanging onto Mariam's hair maybe just a little too tightly, pulling a bit; guiding her mouth up and down on him. Sometimes he would catch sight of himself in her throat, and that made him damn near weak in the knees. He hissed through his teeth and followed the sharp sound with a throaty groan, feeling his own release tingling up his spine and ready to burst forward.

Mariam wanted to smirk around him, she did; but by now she was close enough to her own orgasm and making Kai and Ray feel inferior to her prowess dried up and blew away as an idea. She gripped the base of him as she felt him quiver, jacking the inches of him she couldn't fit in her mouth. Raising those eyes of hers she stared at the Chinese beyblader; she wanted to know exactly what he looked like, what he sounded like as he came.

She got her wish.

Ray's release pushed forward from within him and he cried out into the air, a loud sound followed by a knowing curse. "FUCK..!" He flooded Mariam's mouth and she stilled, allowed herself to taste him while Ray continued to quiver with the aftershocks.

He panted above her and let his hand fall from the Saint Shield's hair as she pulled away from him, swallowing what he'd given her. God... Damn. He wiped at some sweat that had beaded on his brow. Multi-talented was right... Before now Ray had been beginning to wonder if his case of blue balls would kill him. Yeah he had a ton of fans; but he was picky. He could afford to be.

Soon, as he found his bearings again, Ray pushed himself off his aching knees and fixed his pants. He'd had half a mind to beat off while Kai finished fucking her, but then again that pushed a little too close to gay for Ray's taste and he tucked his softening member back into his boxers.

But still; he watched.

Ray watched as now, with nothing in her mouth to keep her quiet, a particularly hard thrust from Kai brought Mariam moaning out loudly. Her emerald eyes squeezed shut and her fingernails scraped the pavement, shaking, arms threatening to soon let her down.

It had been awhile for her, Mariam knew that; that virginity _incident_, a month before wasn't exactly a planned thing either. Hell she was still trying to figure out her own body, find what she liked sexually. But Kai felt good inside... And Ray's thumb at her nipple had sent shockwaves coursing throughout her limbs.

This wasn't Max's cock buried in her right now. And it hadn't been Max's meat in her mouth. But it felt good, just the same. And she'd made Ray just as loud as she wanted to.

With her eyes closed she pictured the way Kai looked behind her. She pictured his forehead dotted with sweat and his biceps bulging as he yanked her on and off his cock. Fortunately she didn't have to imagine things for long, because Kai (who seemed to be strangely fond of slinging her around) suddenly pulled out of her and using both hands as leverage, flipped her to the left and rolled her onto her back.

Mariam squeaked in surprise as Kai placed himself back between her thighs, lined himself up and slammed home. Again, this was close. Their chests hovered now mere inches away and Kai seemed to be making his final move of intimidation.

There, faces just centimeters apart Kai stared straight down at her. Crimson met jade, and though it was dark both people took appreciation from the glint they saw in their partner's eyes.

Mariam angled her hips upward, yearning for more contact. Kai was close, earlier he'd been too close but now he just wasn't fucking close enough. "Come on, faster Hiwatari..!"

Both Kai and Ray grinned at her request, and Kai aimed to deliver. He began to fuck into Mariam faster, hips snapping at her core harder and with less abandon than before. The Saint Shields beyblader was going to fall apart underneath him, and she was going to remember this night as the night that, not Max... But Ray and Kai of the BladeBreakers made her cum.

Mariam tossed her head backward and didn't even notice the uncomfortable smack it took against the ground. Eye contact lost, she couldn't help it as Kai rubbed over all the right places inside. Still, something seemed to be missing-

"Maybe if you ask Kai nicely he'll rub your clit."

Both Kai and Mariam's eyes shot over them, watching Ray stand with crossed arms and that fanged grin. "Well?"

Kai looked down at her and slowed his thrusts to an almost painful roll of there, there, _there!,_ then nothing as he pulled away. "Is that what you want Mariam? Will that make you cum for me?"

A fine shake wracked her body as Kai again pushed against that special place then pulled away too slowly for her to get anything from the contact. She groaned; she would never hear the end of this, and hell she knew she was going to be pissed off at herself for this later, but...

"Yes, touch me, fuck... Hurry the hell up!"

Kai flashed her a look of pure smugness, then began again to give her what she'd asked for earlier: faster, harder. Every collision of his hips against her own brought a resounding smack of their flesh, Kai grinning as the creamy skin of her thighs bled into her hairless mound. He straightened up, towering between her knees. He settled his hand first on her belly and then slid it down; thumb rubbing hard over her clit as Kai felt the burn of his own orgasm searing through his balls. He was going to cum, that was for sure... Just not before she did.

The Russian warrior began to fuck into the girl below him harder than he had all night; each thrust stroking her wet, soft walls over him in such a way that he was about to explode. It felt too damn good, _she _felt too damn good but until he watched her cum-

It happened fast. That firm press of her clit must've combined with just the perfect thrust of himself because Mariam craned her neck backward and came with a sharp cry. He didn't even have time to commit that face to memory because her walls slammed down on him with such impact that it pulled the release right out of his balls, exploding into her in great white ropes. Kai moaned too; not as loud as she did, but she certainly got the response she was looking for.

He nearly fell forward, caught himself with one arm. Breathing more heavily than he wanted to give the woman credit for, Kai unconnected them and shakily pushed himself up to his feet.

Mariam slowly did the same, resting her upper body on her elbows, she swallowed roughly.

"Fuck..."

Kai fixed himself and smirked. He didn't say anything, but he held out a hand. Mariam tilted her head; then placed her hand in his own so Kai could help her to her feet.

Once standing she looked around the ground and found her underwear. Sighing she pulled the orange shorts up over her shoes and legs, yanked them back into place and retucked her dress down her hips. She looked over her shoulder at Kai and Ray, they too were studying the ground.

She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Where's your headband?"

"Uhh..." She looked around, then spotted her hair tie and headband a few feet from where Ray was standing. She walked over and picked the two objects up from the ground. "Here." She stretched the elastic around her fingers and wrist, then pulled her long blue hair back up into its high ponytail. The redness on her face, the flush of her chest would fade but when she returned to her brother, her leader and Dunga she didn't want to give them any indication that she'd nearly been fucked stupid in an alley. When she turned back around to face Kai and Ray, Mariam was about to slip her headband back over her head.

Ray stopped her, and took the red and orange accessory out of her hand.

"We'll keep this."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry; it's not to taunt Max. No one will see this but us." Ray shoved the headband into his pocket. "You get your story; we get this. Fair?"

Mariam couldn't help it as a sly smile crossed her features. "Yeah... Sure."

Kai watched her curiously as she stretched, rubbed at her lower back. He couldn't help himself and said: "Take our advice and call Max when you get home. He doesn't stop thinking about you. And... Whether you want something with him or not, you should probably fuck somebody who has a bigger dick than Ozuma. Because you felt like a virgin to me."

Mariam raised a blue eyebrow and barked out a sarcastic laugh. Then the Saint Shield female sighed. "Uh huh... So, I guess I'm gonna go home."

Ray and Kai nodded. So, rubbing at the back of her neck, Mariam took a deep breath and turned around to walk away. The BladeBreaker captain caught her wrist though, and again she turned to face him.

Kai leaned in and kissed the red scratches on her cheek.

Mariam just grinned at him, then turned back around and started to walk away. "Oh, and boys?"

Ray and Kai waited for her comment.

"It wasn't Ozuma; but I'll tell Dunga that his manhood has been thoroughly insulted. I knew I should've just gave it to Max."

That brought a laugh out of all three of them. Then they went their separate ways.

Only thing was, Kai and Ray weren't sure anymore if they accomplished what they meant to.

But whatever it was, it was damn good.

* * *

**MS: **So... holy longest lemon I've probably ever written. Sorry for dragging it out so much; I guess I just wanted to keep the blissful fantasy that is this threesome going. :P Haha thanks for reading guys! And don't forget to visit the poll on my profile about an upcoming story.


End file.
